If Ghost Fall In Love
by Hikari-me
Summary: Kenapa aku berdiri disini? Seharusnya aku sekolah sekarang. Hei, kenapa tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku? Kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuh apa- apa? Semuanya tembus melewati tubuhku Apakah aku sudah mati...? my first fanfic... akhirnya ngaupdate lagi...
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite minna-san...

Watashi wa Hikari-me, aku author baru di sini...

Sebenernya aku gak yakin mau post ni fanfic apa tidak... soalnya aku g ykin sama hasil dan jalan ceritanya, tapi walaupun ancur, jelek, gaje dlll, mohon di baca ya... eheheheheee...

Ok langsung saja...

**If Ghost Fall In Love**

**Disclaimer:**

**VOCALOID punya YAMAHA**

Kenapa aku berdiri disini? Seharusnya aku sekolah sekarang. Hei, kenapa tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku? Kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuh apa- apa? Semuanya tembus melewati tubuhku

Apakah aku sudah mati?

**Miku's POV**

Aku sudah berdiri di sini lebih dari 3 jam yang lalu tanpa mengingat kenapa aku bisa berdiri di sini, sepertinya ini sebuah taman yang ramai di kunjungi orang, taman yang indah untuk di kunjungi ketika hari sore, terlihat matahari sore dari salah satu sudut taman yang tampak begitu cantik berwarna merah keemasan menyinari orang- orang yang berada di taman tersebut, tapi hanya mereka sedangkan aku tidak, sinar matahari tembus melewati tubuhku seolah mempertegas keadaanku sekarang, ditambah lagi sedari tadi orang berlalu lalang, mereka tampak sangat bahagia bersama orang- orang terdekat mereka, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku sama sekali.

Aku tahu, semua sedang mempertegas keberadaanku, menyakinkanku hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, hal yang sudah pasti...

Ya bahwa aku sudah 'MATI'...

Matahari mulai tenggelam secara perlahan, bagus sekarang sudah malam dan aku tetap berdiri di taman ini di dekat sebuah pohon yang cukup tua...

"kenapa sih aku harus berdiri di bawah pohon ini? Memangnya aku hantu penjaga pohon apa?" gurutuku yang mula bosan tanpa ada yang mendengarkan...

Pikiranku mulai teralih ketika melihat seseorang duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di bawah sebuah lampu taman. Dia seorang pemuda berambut biru yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang familiar di mataku, seolah aku pernah melihat seragam sekolah yang sama, entahlah mungkin dari salah satu teman anak- anak sekolah yang kulihat di taman tadi, aku makin penasaran.

"apa yang dikerjakannya malam- malam begini?" tanyaku penasaran...

'Hei kenapa aku penasaran sama dia? Apa sekarang aku jadi hantu penasaran? Ya sudahlah?' karena tidak ada pekerjaan dan aku sudah bosan, aku mulai mendekati pemuda tersebut, dekat dan semakin dekat. Wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat di bawah sinar bulan dan sinar dari lampu taman yang begitu cantik, setelah ku perhatikan dengan baik ternyata dia sangat tampan, dengan rambut berwarna biru dan bola mata berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, matanya yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan tulisan- tulisan yang ada di buku terlihat begitu serius, tanpa aku sadari wajahku mulai memerah tanpa berhenti mengamati pemuda tersebut.

"aku ingin mengetahui namanya... ingin bicara dengannya... tapi itu tak mungkin" ucapku lirih, aku menggelengkan kepalaku agar pikran seperti lenyap.

"apa ku coba saja ya? Menanyakan sesuatu padanya? Baiklah akan ku coba..." kataku menyemangati diri sendiri...

Aku menarik napas panjang untuk melegakan hatiku...

" hei, siapa namamu...? apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri malam- malam begini?" aku mengatakannya seceria mungkin. Sepertinya memang dia tidak mendengarku, sudah sewajarnya kan... akan ku coba sekali lagi...

"Hai, namaku Miku, siapa namamu...?" ku coba mengatakan dengan suara yang lebih keras lagi dari yang tadi, tapi tetap tak ada reaksi. Aku mulai tertunduk lesu, seharusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau hal itu tak mungkin, tak mungkin dia bisa mendengarku, tak mungkin dia bisa melihatku. Ya sudahlah aku hanya akan melihatnya saja.

Aku terus memperhatikan pemuda itu, terus dan terus...

"Hei kenapa memperhatikanku terus? Apa ada yang salah 'miku'?"

Aku kaget mendengarnya seolah berkata kepadaku, itu tak mungkin kan? Tapi aku akhrnya aku bisa dengar suaranya, suara yang sangat indah, benar- benar mencerminkannya. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi... tapi sepertinya dia menyebut namaku, apa mungkin tadi dia dengar?

"Masa' sih... ahahahaha..." aku menertawakan kebodohanku sendiri.

"Kenapa tertawa? Miku?" pemuda itu berkata untuk kedua kalinya...

Aku melongo mendengar apa yang di katakannya, butuh waktu berapa menit bagi ku untuk mencoba menenangkan pikiranku, dan akhirnya aku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku? Benar- benar bisa mendengarku...! masa' sih...! NGGAK MUNGKIN..." sambil berteriak aku mengatakannya, mungkin kalau aku masih hidupsemua orang akan mendengar suaraku yang begitu besar, kata- kataku berantakan.

Tak bisa ku percaya... ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanku...

**To bee continue**

Gimana ceritanya? Jelekkah? Karena aku author baru mohon bantuan semuanya ya... sebenernya aku mau buat oneshoot saja, tapi entah kenapa jadi bersambung, ya sudahlah...

(Miku: itu kan kata- kataku... kenapa author pakek...!)

Jika ada yang gak beres, salah ketik atau ada yang harus di perbaiki, kesan dan pesan, (*bnyak amat minta nya...?) mohon sampaikan semua Lewat **review**...

Arigatougozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaiiii! Minna- san... o-genki desuka?

Hikari-me balik lagi, dengan mengupdate ficku satu- satunya... Bagaimana cerita tahun baru kalian? Apa menyenagkan? Bagi- bagi ceritany ya...

Aaaahhhhh...! chapter 2 ini bikin aku bingung (:), soalnya ini bagian kaito's POV, aku kurang bisa nulis dari sudut pandang cowok, jadi mungkin banyak kesalahan dan situasi yang tidak penting...

Tapi mohon di baca ya...

Oke, langsung aja...

**If Ghost Fall In Love**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Yamaha**

**Warning : Gaje, Alur Maju-Mundur, Juga Alur Gak Jelas.**

TENG, TENG,TENG, TENG!

Suara bell sekolah yang berbunyi membangunkanku dari lamunanku yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, memikirkan kejadian yang ku lihat tadi pagi.

**Kaito's POV**

Bunyi bell yang selalu di tunggu oleh siswa di vocaloid gakuen sudah berdentang, apalagi kalau bukan bell pulang. Beberapa siswa sudah behamburan keluar kelas, tapi ada juga yang masih di dalam kelas, hanya sekedar untuk istirahat sebentar, termasuk aku. Aku belum ingin meninggalkan kelas, pelajaran terakhir fisika yang membutuhkan energi lebih untuk menerima pelajaran tersebut apalagi di jam terahir. Setelah beberapa menit kuputuskan untuk keluar kelas.

"Hoi! Kaito!" tiba- tiba seorang teman sekelasku datang menghampiri

"oh kau Len? Ada apa? Tumben kau belum pulang" tanyaku bingung, memang biasanya temanku satu ini selalu pulang duluan kalau bell sudah berbunyi.

"Hei, memangnya aneh ya aku masih di sekolah jam segini?" len memasang tampang sedikit kesal mendengar perkataanku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksinya.

"Iya memang aneh. Ada apa kau mencariku?" cepat- cepat aku mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum dia ngamuk.

"Oh ya! Apa kau mau ikut hari ini? Aku dan yang lainnya mau main bowling di tempat biasa, gabung sama anak kelas sebelah, mungkin kau mau ikut."

"Hmmm, main bowling ya?" aku coba memikirkan ajakan Len, memang sepertinya menarik, lumyan untuk menghilangkan stress, tapi...

"Maaf Len, hari ini aku tidak bisa soalnya aku mau membersihkan rumahku" aku menolak dengan alasan yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranku dan itu menurutku kurang msuk akal.

"Hm, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya! Jaa ne!" walau dengan wajah yang seolah menunjukkan kalau dia tidak percaya. Dia pergi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu gerbang sekolah meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sepi. Cuaca di luar sangatlah panas, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya, hujan deras tadi pagi yang membuatku kebasahan ketika sampai di sekolah seolah kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, tetapi masih tersisa beberapa genangan air yang memantulkan kembali sinar matahari, sambil terus melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan yang agak basah. Karena tak memperhatikan sekitar tak terasa sekarang sudah sampai di sebuah persimpangan.

"kejadian tadi pagi disini ya? Apa anak itu baik- baik saja ya?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Tadi pagi saat aku berlari kencang menuju sekolah, terjadi kecelakaan disini, seorang anak perempuan tertabrak truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, tampaknya supir truk tersebut tidak melihat kalau lampu lalu lintas sedang menunjukkan warna merah karena keadaan pada saat itu sangat tidak jelas, hujan yang begitu deras menyamarkan warna lampu tersebut dan bertepatan dengan itu anak tersebut menyebrang dengan terbru- buru dan terjadilah kecelakaan tersebut. Aku mendengar hal itu dari orang- orang di sekitar persimpangan yang menyasikkan kejadian tersebut. Aku hanya melihat hal itu dari kejauhan.

CRING!... saat hendak melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah tiba- tiba sesuatu terjatuh di dekat kakiku, aku mengambilnya untuk memastikan benda tersebut, itu adalah sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk lonceng kecil.

Setelah mengingat kejadian itu, aku jadi mencemaskan anak itu, apakah dia baik- baik saja atau kah...

"haaahhh..." aku menghela napas panjang, kalau ingat hal itu aku jadi malas pulang kerumah, di rumah tidak ada orang sama sekali. Coba aku tadi ikut saja dengan Len dan yang lainnya, mungkkin aku tidak akan kepikiran kejadian tedi pagi. Memang sekarang aku tinggal sendiri, orangtuaku di tugaskan diluar kota awalnya mereka ingin mengajakku ikut bersama mereka, tapi aku menolak dengan alasan menjaga rumah, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencoba tinggal sendiri dan ternyata hal itu merepotkan.

"Apa aku mampir ke toko buku saja ya? Ada buku yang ingin kubeli." Aku memutuskan demikian, akhirnya ku langkahkan kaki menuju pertokoan yang cukup jauh, tapi yahhh, daripada gak ada kerjaan.

Setelah menemukan buku yang kucari aku berniat pulang kerumah, hari sudah mulai gelap sinar matahari yang tadi bersinar begitu terang sekarang hanya tersisa sedikit cahayanya di salah satu sudut kota. Aku terus menyusuri jalan menuju rumahku, ketika aku melewati sebuah taman yang cukup dekat dengan rumahku aku memutuskan untuk ke taman itu dulu, entah apa yang akan kulakukan di taman itu mungkin aku akan membaca buku yang baru ku beli tadi, aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak tepat di bawah lampu taman di taman tersebut. Aku mulai membaca buku tersebut sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone, karena begitu serius membaca dan mendengar lagu dengan suara yang cukup keras, tanpa ku sadari seorang anak perempuan mendekat kearahaku, sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku tapi karena suara yang earphone yang begitu keras aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Hei, kenapa dia terus memperhatikanku?

"Hei! Namaku Miku, siapa namamu?" Dia berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang tadi, mengalahkan suara dari earphone ku. Dia tetap berdiri memperhatikanku,

"Hei kenapa memperhatikanku terus? Apa ada yang salah 'miku'?" akhirnya aku menanggapi sapaanya tadi. Tapi dia malah menunjukkan tampang bingung seolah aneh kalau aku menjawab sapaanya, atau caraku yang salah?

"Masa' sih... ahahahaha..." tiba- tiba dia tertawa dengan anehnya. Kenapa dia malah tertawa? Apakah aneh aku menjawab pertanyaannya? Ataukah ada hal lucu yang lain?

"Kenapa tertawa? Miku?" tanyaku yang aneh dengan sikap dan ekspresinya, sekarang dia kelihatan lebih bingung dari yang tadi, memangnya segitu anehnya ya? Cukup lama aku menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku? Benar- benar bisa mendengarku...! masa' sih...! NGGAK MUNGKIN..." jawabannya panik.

Hah! Memangnya kenapa dengannya? Jelas- jelas sekarang aku mendengarnya dengan suara yang sangat jelas, memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

**To Be Continue**

Gimana? Aku coba buatnya sedikit panjang dari chapter sebelumnya... banyak yang kurang ya? Walau begitu semoga kalian tidak jera baca fic ini ya...

Kalau ada yang salah, kurang atau kata-kat yang gak cocok dan salah tulis, tumpahkan semua lewat Review. ya...  
>Onegaimashou...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semua...!  
>apa kabar? Hikari datang lagi...<p>

Maaf ya semua... aku kelamaan update...

Entah capter ini bagus ato gak menurut kalian... yahhh... pokoknya...  
>Happy reading minna-san...<p>

**If Ghost Fall In Love**

**From: Hikari-me**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Yamaha**

**Warning : Gaje, Juga Alur Gak Jelas, masih terlalu pendek (sangat)**

**Don't like? Please don't read**

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku? Benar- benar bisa mendengarku...! masa' sih...! NGGAK MUNGKIN..."

Seorang anak perempuan yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih selutut dengan rambut berwarna hijau tosca panjang tergerai berteriak dengan begitu panik ketika seseorang menyadari keberadaannya, bisa mendengar suaranyta, seolah hal itu adalah hal yang aneh, yaahhh... memang aneh sih, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Miku seorang yang tidak bisa dilihat ataupun dirasakan oleh orang lain, seharusnya dia berada di dunia yang berbeda atau untuk lebih mudahnya kita sebut saja 'hantu' tiba- tiba ada yang menyapanya. Kaito yang menjawab sapaan Miku menatap heran kearah Miku, buku yang dari tadi menjadi objek perhatiannya sekarang sudah ditaruhnya disamping dan mematikan musik yang didengarnya melalui headphonenya, sekarang dia hanya mengamati Miku yang masih terlihat panik, dia bingung dengan jawaban Miku, 'memangnya ada orang yang tak bisa mendengar suaranya yang begitu besar?' pikir Kaito.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa kau begitu panik seperti itu?" akhirnya Kaito mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasaran dengan bertanya pada Miku, Miku terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari kaito, bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya, Kalau Miku bilang kalau dia hantu bagaimana reaksi Kaito ya? Apakah dia akan ketakutan? Pikir Miku, cukup lama dia terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam?" teguran kaito berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Miku, dia mencoba meraih tangan Miku, dengan reflek Miku menghindar, dia tak mau Kaito menyadarinya, sedangkan Kaito semakin bingung dengan tindakan cewek di depannya itu.

"Ah... itu..." Miku bingung menjawabnya, tidak mungkin dia billang kalau dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia disini, apalagi kalau kalu bilang dia hantu penasaran. Dia melirik sebentar kearah Kaito, berharap dia membatalkan pertanyaannya, tapi Kaito malah memasang wajah serius, jika melihatnya siapa pun pasti tahu kalau dia tak berniat membatalkannya.

"Apa?" Kaito menanyakan lagi pertanyaanya.

"Eee... Itu..." Miku mencoba berpikir lagi, mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ti... Tidak ada apa- apa!" Merasa tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Miku berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kaito yang masih bingung dengan reaksi Miku barusan.

"Hei...! tunggu sebentar!" Kaito mencoba mengejar Miku yang sudah cukup jauh, bahkan hampir menghilang. "Cepat sekali menghilangnya..." gerutu Kaito ketika seseorang yang dikejarnya menghilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya Miku tidak berlari, dia hanya menjauh dari tempatnya semula dengan melayang rendah, kakinya juga tak mencapai tanah dengan baik, dia melayang ringan beberapa senti dari tanah. Yah... begitulah sifat hantunya... dengan cepat dia mencari tempat yang tak akan diketahui oleh siapapun lalu diputuskannya, lebih baik dia kembali ke pohon yang dari tadi siang tetap setia dengan Miku, dia berusaha untuk tak memperhatikan seseorang yang menyapanya tadi tapi dia begitu penasaran, tak bisa kalau tak lihat sekali lagi, Miku bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil memperhatikan Kaito yang mulai meninggalkan tempatnya tadi. Dia terus memandangi Kaito yang perlahan menjauh.

'kenapa aku tadi pergi begitu saja ya? Seharusnya aku tadi menjawab sapaannya tadi...' keluh Miku yang menyesal atas tindakkannya tadi. Dia duduk di dahan pohon yang paling tinggi, kakinya berayun lembut, pemandangan kota di sekitarnya pada malam hari terlihat dari tempatnya, matanya memandang jauh. Dia merasa sangat kesepian sekarang, tak ada orang disekitarnya, tak ada orang yang menyadari kehadirannya sekarang, kecuali satu orang yang baru menyapanya tadi, tapiu berkat tindakkan Miku tadi dia kembali sendirian.

'bodoh sekali kau Miku...' gerutunya dalam hati.

'siapa sebenarnya aku? Aku datang dari mana?' dia bertannya pada diri sendiri, dia menutup matanya mencoba mengingat dan mencari memori saat dia masih hidup, berpikir begitu keras, tapi sepertinya sia- sia.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat...!" Miku berteriak kesal setelah mengetahui usahanya tak menghasilkan apapun, perlahan airmatanya turun tanpa disadarinya. Dia menangis sekerasnya, dia yakin kalau tak akan ada yang menyadarinya, tapi mungkin akan terdengar samar seperti hembusan angin malanm yang dingin. Malam semakin larut semakin sepi...

Setelah cukup lama menangis dia berhenti sesaat, dia tahu kalau tak ada gunanya menangis sekarang. Dia menghapus airmatanya, mengangkat wajah cantiknya, lalu tersenyum indah pada langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Aku berharap kau akan datang lagi kesini... saat itu aku pasti akan menyapamu pertama kali..." teriak Miku pada langit berbintang.

**To Be Continue**

Lhoooo...? kenapa ceritanya jadi kayak gini...?

Aku memang sudah lama gak publish, tapi...

Yahhh... pendapatnya aku serahkan pada pembaca saja... kalu ceritanya benar- benar jelek dan perlu di ulang akan ku ulangi.

Sampaikan pendapat kalian ya... please banget...


	4. Chapter 4

"_Aku berharap kau akan datang lagi kesini... saat itu aku pasti akan menyapamu pertama kali..." teriak Miku pada langit berbintang._

**If Ghost Fall In Love**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Yamaha**

**Warning : Gaje, Alur Maju-Mundur, Juga Alur Gak Jelas.**

Setelah hari dimana dia lari dari pemuda yang menyadari keberadaannya begitu saja, Miku selalu menunggu di balik pohon yang menjadi tempat favoritnya itu, sudah 3 hari dia menggu kedatangan pemuda itu, setiap orang yang baru masuk ke taman itu pasti dia perhatikan, tapi selalu saja bukan orang yang dia cari.

"Apa dia tidak akan datang lagi ya?" Miku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah hari ke-4 dia menunngu kedatangannya, hari sudah hampir gelap, taman yang semula ramai perlahan sepi. Miku duduk di pohon besar, sambil memperhatikan orang- orang yang masih berada di sekitar taman tapi yang menjadi objek pencariannya tetap tak muncul, hari semakin menjelang malam, tapi seseorang yang ditunggunya tak terrlihat olehnya.

"Kumohon datanglah, aku benar- benar ingin bertemu sekarang..." Miku sudah hampir putus asa, dia duduk di balik pohon besar yang selalu menemaninya dan tentu saja sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

CRING...

Tiba- tiba Miku seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, seperti ada yang memanggilnya, dengan segera dia beranjak dari posisinya, sambil mengintip dari balik pohon, dia memperhatikan seluruh penjuru taman untuk memastikan hal yang tak pasti, atau mungkin dia berharap bahwa seseorang yang di tunggunya datang. miku masih saja mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya, tapi tetap saja tak menemukan apapun. Miku hampir menyerah dengan kegiatannya, tiba- tiba matanya menemukan apa yang dia cari.

DEGH...

Seorang pemuda berambut biru masuk ketaman itu. Dia berjalan menuju bangku yang ditempatnya kemarin dan dengan santainya duduk disana, dia mengambil buku dan earphone dari tasnya yang diletakkannya di sampingnya. Dan sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu dia membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya. Miku yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dengan deg-degan dan wajah yang memerah. Seseorang yang ditunggunya dari beberapa hari lalu dan sangat ingin ditemuinya sekarang sudah di depannya. Sekarang perasaan Miku benar- benar kacau, rasa deg-degan, bingung panik dan senang saling bergantian.

"Dia benar-benar datang, bagaimana ini...?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan panik.

"Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini? Bukannya aku mau menyapanya sekali lagi kalau dia datang...? Ayolah Miku..." Miku mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tapi bingung tetap saja bingung.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia marah karena aku kabur kemarin...?" katanya panik sambil memukul mukul pohon besar disebelahnya itu.

"Tapi aku ingin menyapanya sekali lagi. Baiklah, ayo Miku." Miku lagi-lagi menyemangati dirinya.

Sebelum menghampiri pemuda itu Miku memperhatikan sekelilingnya memastikan sesuatu, dia menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan berulang kali, setelah benar-benar memastikan dan yakin tak ada orang lain disitu, Miku mulai mendekat kearah pemuda itu dengan perlahan dan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Se... Selamat malam..." sapanya saat sudah didepan pemuda itu. Cukup lama Miku menunggu reaksi dari orang yang disapanya, tapi tak ada hasil.

"Hei, apa kau bisa mendengarku...?" Tanya Miku lagi, tapi tetap saja pemuda itu tak menanggapi pertanyaanya. Miku yang heran memandang kearah pemuda tadi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarku lagi?" Tanya Miku cenderung pada dirinya sendiri, dia menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan sedih. Kalau benar begitu berarti keberadaan Miku tidak akan ada lagi yang menyadarinya, padahal hanya orang ini yang bisa mendengar Suaranya juga menyadari keberadaanya.

"Kalau aku membalas sapaanmu apa kau akan kabur lagi?"

Tiba-tiba pemuda tadi balik bertanya pada Miku, Miku yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi terkejut, dia melihat pemuda tadi masih fokus pada bukunya dan tidak melihat kearah Miku sama sekali.

"Tidak, Aku tidak akan lari lagi." Jawab Miku setelah dapat mencerna kata-kata pemuda tadi.

"Sungguh?" pemuda tadi meletakkan bukunya diatas tasnya dan mentap mata Miku langsung yang membuat Miku tambah deg-degan.

"Iya, Maafkan aku yang kemarin." Katanya sambil menahan rasa senangnya.

"Baguslah, Kalau kau kabur seperti kemarin aku tidak bisa ngobrol denganmu kan?" Kata pemuda tadi sambil tersenyum kearah Miku. Miku yang mendengarnya merasa sangat senang dan membalas senyuman kaito.

"Hei, Aku belum tahu namamu. Namamu siapa?" Kata miku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku Kaito Shion, Salam kenal Miku." Jawab Kaito.

Kaito mengambil bukunya lalu menyingkirkan tasnya dan meletakkannya dibawah. "Mau duduk disini?" Tawar Kaito pada Miku yang dari tadi berdiri didepannya. Miku terdiam mendengar tawaran kaito, Apa dia bisa duduk disitu? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya. Kaito yang melihat Miku terdiam hanya bisa heran.

"Kalau Tidak mau tidak apa." Katanya dengan nada sedikit iseng dan pura-pura mengambil tasnya lagi. Miku yang sadar dari lamunannya segera menjawab.

"Iya, aku duduk..." dengan panik Miku duduk di bangku tepat disamping kaito. Sebenarnya Miku tidak benar-benar duduk, dia hanya memperlihatkan seolah dia benar-benar duduk tapi sebenarnya dia hanya memposisikan tubuhnya seperti duduk dan melayang disana. Miku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun ditaman ini bahlan didunia ini, yang bisa disentuhnya hanya pohon besar yang ada di teman itu saja. Miku yang memperhatikan Kaito yang mulai sibuk lagi dengan bukunya.

"Kau suka sekali ya baca buku?" tanyanya, Kaito menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang disebelanya.

"Hmmm... tidak juga." Jawabnya singkat. "kau mau coba baca?" Lanjutnya.

Dan tentu saja miku tidak bisa melakukannya, dia tidak mungkin bisa memegang buku itu dan membalik halaman-halamannya. "Tidak, aku tidak suka membaca buku." Tolaknya dengan sedikit berbohong.

"Hmm..."Kaito menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan singkat.

Membaca buku ditaman pada malam hari hanya alasannya saja, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang menyapanya beberapa hari lalu, karena dia berpikir mungkin bisa bertemu kalau dijam yang sama, tapi tak mungkin dia ketaman itu tanpa kegiatan sama sekali, tidak mungkin dia hanya akan duduk melamun sendirian ditaman itu, jadinya alasan itulah yang dia pakai. Tapi sepertinya kaito tidak berniat mengatakannya pada Miku.

Kaito tidak lagi membaca bukunya, dia hanya diam memperhatikan keadaan taman yang benar-benar sepi. Sedangkan Miku hanya duduk dengan gugupnya disebelah kaito. Merasa tidak enak dengan situasi ini kaito mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan, dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu tentang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh ya, Kenapa kau terlihat panik saat aku pertama kali menanggapi sapaamu Miku?" Tanya Kaito. Miku yang mendengarnya segera menoleh dengan paniknya.

"I... Itu..." Miku bingung harus jawab apa, apa dia harus mengakui kalau dia itu hantu. "Apa..."Miku menjeda jawabannya. Kaito yang penasaran dengan jawaban Miku mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku menunggu jawabannya, berkat tindakan kaito. Miku semakin panik dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau bisa Lihat hantu!?" tanya Miku dengan panik, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaito sama sekali.

"Hantu...?" Kaito memasang wajah bingung kearah Miku. "tentu saja Tidak bisa." Jawabnya.

Miku yang mendengar jawaban kaito entah kenapa sedikit merasa Lega.

"Kalau begitu apa kau percaya hantu?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Melihat saja belum pernah bagaimana bisa percaya." Jawaban Kaito. Mendengarnya benar-benar membuat Miku lega, karena kalau begitu berarti Kaito tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Miku itu hantu.

"Hei, Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kaito yang merasa Miku menghindari pertanyaanya mulai bertanya lagi. Pengalihan Miku tadi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Dengan cepat Miku mencari alasan lagi, dia mengitari sekitar taman itu dengan matanya. Pada akhirnya dia melihat kearah jam taman yang yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Akh, sudah jam segini..." Katanya sambil menunujuk jan taman itu. "Aku harus pulang..." Katanya sambil tersenyum senang karena berhasil menemukan alasan.

"Oh, kalau begitu biarku..." belum selesai Kaito berbicara Miku sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula, Kaito terdiam melihat Miku yang begitu cepat menjauh kesana.

"Daaahhh..." Kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangan pada kaito tanpa menoleh.

Kaito hanya menghela napas, dia membereskan buku dan handphonenya lalu mulai berjalan keuar dari taman itu.

_**~~~To be continue**_

Hikari' note:

Setelah beberapa lama (tahun) nggak d update akhirnya aku bisa mengaupdate lagi...

Maaf ya para reader yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini...

Aku baru sempat menulis ulang lagi ficnya, kemarin fic ini filenya sempet rusak dan harus diketik ulang dari awal...

Karena sudah terlalu lama nggak dilanjutin jadinya jalan ceritanya tidak sesuai rencana awal...

Sekali lagi benar-benar maaf untuk update cerita yang terlalu lama.

Dan terakhir...

Jika ada yang punya pendapat, kritik atau saran silakan sampaikan lewat review...


	5. Chapter 5

**If Ghost Fall In Love**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Yamaha**

**Warning : Gaje, Alur Maju-Mundur, Juga Alur Gak Jelas.**

**If You Don't Like, Please Don't Read**

Hari ini tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari lainnya bagi Miku, dia tetap berada di sebuah taman yang selalu ramai saat sore atau bahkan siang hari, yang dia lakukan hanya duduk termenung di pohon yang terdapat di sudut taman itu, memperhatikan orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu santai mereka. Bagi Miku saat siang hari adalah saat yang paling membosankan karena benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, sering dia ingin mengobrol dengan seseorang di taman itu tapi bagaimanapun dia berusaha untuk menyapa seseorang tetap saja orang-orang tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, apa boleh buat dia sudah bukan lagi manusia sekarang dia hanyalah berupa roh yang tidak bisa menyentuh apa pun kecuali pohon besar disampingnya itu.

Sedih memang...

Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar suaranya, melihat dirinya, dia adalah Kaito Shion seseorang yang membalas sapaannya. Kaito sering mampir ketaman itu saat hari sudah hampir gelap atau bahkan saat hari sudah benar-benar gelap, saat taman itu sudah tidak lagi ramai. Hal itulah yang mambuat Miku senang, dia bisa bebas berbicara pada Kaito tanpa seorangpun disana. Dan Miku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu taman itu sepi.

CRING...

Dengan masih memperhatikan orang-orang ditaman itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat orang yang ditunggunya yaitu Kaito masuk kedalam taman itu. Dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan tasnya yang terlihat cukup berat. Miku senang dia datang lagi, tapi dia tidak bisa menyapa Kaito sedangkan disekitarnya masih begitu ramai karena Miku mempertimbangkan beberapa hal.

Kaito yang sudah berada ditaman berjalan kearah bangku favoritnya, sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah ditaman itu, matanya seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang di taman itu. Ditaman yang begitu ramai sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Tidak ada. Belum datang ya?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, dia mempercepat langkahnya kearah bangku taman.

Miku memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kaito dari dia masuk gerbang tadi sampai sekarang dari balik pohon, dia heran melihat Kaito yang seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari siapa dia?" katanya heran sambil memperhatikan Kaito.

"Apa mungkin dia mencariku?" lanjutnya dan beberapa detik kemudian, mendadak wajahnya terasa panas, sepertinya dia malu sendiri dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Hahaha... itu tidak mungkin..." ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya.

Kaito masih duduk di bangku taman yang sama sambil sesekali memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar masuk pintu taman tersebut, buku yang menjadi alasannya hanya dipegangnya di tangan kanannya. Perlahan hari semakin sore dan gelap, lampu taman dan jalan disekitarnya mulai dinyalakan, begitu juga dengan para pengunjung taman yang sudah banyak berkurang dari yang tadi dan sekarang benar-benar tidak ada seorangpun.

"Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak kesini." Ucap Kaito sambil menghela napas panjang. Merasa seseorang yang ditunggunya tidak datang, Kaito memasukkan buku yang dari tadi dipegangnya kedalam tas lalu mulai bersiap pergi dari taman itu.

Melihat Kaito yang akan segera pergi, dengan segera Miku mendekat kerah Kaito dari arah belakang. Sebelum menyapanya Miku memperhatikan kanan dan kirinya.

"Selamat malam Kaito..." sapanya setelah memastkan tidak ada orang disana. Kaito yang merasa seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang segera membalikkan badannya.

"Eh? Waaa..." Kaito terkejut begitu berbalik dia melihat Miku sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Mi, Miku?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah sedikit sebal.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak menyadari kau sudah dibelakangku." Jawab Kaito.

"Be, begitu?" responnya. Miku melirikkan matanya kearah samping. 'Wajar saja kau tidak sadar, akukan sekarang sudah jadi hantu.' Ucap Miku dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau sudah ditaman ini?" Tanya Kaito yang heran tahu Miku sudah ada ditaman.

"Baru saja." Jawab Miku singkat, tidak mungkin dia jawab sudah beberapa hari yang lalu dia ditaman ini.

"Dari tadi aku lihat kearah pintu masuk tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk, Memangnya Darimana kau masuknya?" Tanya Kaito lagi. Ampun Kaito, Miku harus jawab apa kalau kau tanya begitu?

"Da, Dari sana..." Jawab Miku panik sambil menunjuk kearah suatu tempat secara asal.

Miku dan Kaito sama-sama menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Miku, yang terlihat disana hanya ada pagar tanaman yang cukup membatasi taman itu dan sekitarnya, mereka sama-sama terdiam sambil tetap melihat kesatu arah. 'Miku bodoh, Kenapa harus menunjuk kesana sih?' ucapnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kau masuk ketaman ini dengan cara melompati pagar tanaman itu?" tanya Kaito heran sambil menunjuk kearah pagar itu.

"Yah, begitulah..." Jawab Miku pasrah, tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa.

"Hahahahaha... Kau ini lucu..." kata Kaito sambil tertawa. Miku yang melihatnya hanya berusaha menahan rasa malunya, lagi-lagi dia merasa wajahnya menjadi panas dan dia yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya benar-benar memerah, selain itu dia juga merasa senang bisa melihat Kaito tertawa seperti ini.

"Hahaha... Perutku sakit..." Kata Kaito sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tertawamu berlebihan Kaito..." ucap Miku karena Kaito masih saja tertawa.

"Iya... Iya..." Jawabnya dengan menahan tawa. Miku yang agak sebal melihatnya mulai mencari sesuatu pembicaraan untuk menghentikan tawa Kaito.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa jam segini ditaman? Nggak bosan ya duduk ditaman ini sambil memegang buku ditanganmu?" akhirnya Miku berhasil menemukan topik pembicaraan. Kaito menolehkan kepalanya kearah Miku.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum. Mendengarnya Miku merasa senang dan untuk kesekian kalinya wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Heeeh? Begitu ya?" Jawab Miku panik.

"Kenapa baru datang jam segini? Apa tidak terlalu malam?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Oh... Itu..." Miku mencari alasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Kaito.

'Apa kau mau aku menyapamu saat orang-orang ramai ditaman ini, orang yang tidak bisa melihatku hanya akan menganggapmu aneh karena kau dikira bicara sendiri...' tidak mungkin dia bicara itu pada Kaito.

"Aku memang selalu datang jam segini." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Datang malam-malam ketaman dan masuk dengan cara melompati pagar tanaman..." Kaito mengatakannya sambil bergumam. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, seperti ingin menyimpulkan sesuatu. Miku yang heran mendengarnya hany memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bisa-bisa kau dianggap orang aneh." Kata Kaito menyimpulkan sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya kearah Miku.

"Jahat!" teriak Miku pada Kaito dengan suaranya yang besar itu.

Lagi-lagi Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak, Miku yang awalnya sebal melihat Kaito tertawa begitu lama kelamaan ikut tertawa juga. Malam itu mereka asyik bercanda dan mengobrol, cukup lama mereka tertawa senang begitu.

Len yang kebetulan lewat didepan taman itu, melihat Kaito duduk di salah satu bengku taman itu. Dia yang tidak bisa melihat Miku yang duduk disebelah kaito merasa heran. Kaito seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang saja.

"Hoi Kaito!" Teriak Len dari luar taman, dia malsa berjalan masuk ke taman yang terlihat sepi itu. Kaito menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Oh Len, Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil berjalan kearah Len.

"Sedang apa kau di taman ini sendirian?" Tanya Len balik.

Kaito merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Len, bukannya dari tadi dia tidak sendirian, bukannya Miku ada disebelahnya tadi. Atau Len hanya tidak melihat Miku ada disebelahnya karena gelap?

"Aku tidak sendirian, daritadi aku bersama dengan dia." Kaito mengatakannya sambil menunjuk kearah bangku taman tanpa melihat kearah yang ditunjukknya, dia mencoba memberitahu Len kalau dia sedang bersama seseorang.

Len mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kaito, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Dia siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"kau ini bagaimana? Itu seseorang yang duduk disana..." Kaito menoleh kearah yang ditunjuknya tetapi begitu dia melihatnya, Miku sudah tidak ada disana. Yang disana hanya ada tas sekolahnya. "Eh? Kemana dia...?" tanyanya heran.

"Dasar aneh." Kata Len sambil menghela napas lalu berbalik. "Sudah ya aku duluan." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kaito yang kebingungan.

Kaito berjalan kembali kebangku taman tadi, dia menelusuri sekitar bengku itu, tetapi Miku yang dicarinya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, tidak ada dimanapun.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang." Kata Kaito sambil mengambil tasnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga pulang deh..." lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar taman itu.

Miku yang sudah duduk diatas pohon besar itu memperhatikan Kaito yang mulai menjauh dari taman itu, dia menatap Kaito dengan pandangan sedih.

"Maaf kaito, aku tidak mau kau tahu kalau aku sebenarnya hantu..." ucapnya sambil tertunduk.

**~~~To be Continue...**

**Note:**

Hai semua...

Maaf fic ini updatenya kelamaan...

Dan tetap saja masih pendek seperti biasanya, konsepnya memang pendek sih...

Mau bales review dulu...

harvlol07 3/22/13 . chapter 1: iya, maaf karena sudah membuat kamu dan para reader yang lain menunggu menantikan kelanjutan fic ini... sebenarnya bukan bulan lagi, mungkin sudah tahun ya... tapi aku senang ada yang menantikan kelanjutan fic ini, kukira nggak ada yang penasaran... haha... terima kasih sudah mereview fic ini...

Vhi 3/18/13 . chapter 4: iya akhirnya aku bisa mengupdatenya lagi setelah sekian lama, mau tahu reaksi kaito kalo tahu Miku itu hantu...? baca terus kelanjutan fic ini... (*malahbikinorangpenasaran...), haha... terima kasih sudah mereview fic ini...

Nah segitu dulu kata dari saya...

Kalo ada kritik, saran, atau ada perbaikan, typo atau yang lain silakan sampaikan lewat review...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Hikari-me


	6. Chapter 6

**If Ghost Fall In Love**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Yamaha**

**Warning : Gaje, Alur Maju-Mundur, Juga Alur Gak Jelas.**

**If You Don't Like, Please Don't Read**

"Hoi Kaito!"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Kaito dari jauh, Miku menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara.

"Oh Len, Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

'Teman Kaito ya?' tanya Miku dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau di taman ini sendirian?" Tanyanya balik.

'Gawat, aku lupa kalau orang lain tidak bisa melihatku!' batin Miku setelah mendengar perkataan teman Kaito tadi.

'aku harus segera sembunyi.' Dengan segera dia bergerak ke arah pohon besar lalu bersembunyi di salah satu dahan pohon yang memiliki daun paling lebat.

Dari atas pohon itu, Miku berdiri sambil memperhatikan Kaito yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Miku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, tapi bagaimana caranya? Walau taman ini sepi, tapi jarak dari tempatnya ke tempat mareka terlalu jauh. Bisa saja dia nekat mendekat kesana, tetapi kalau melakukan itu dia pasti akan ketahuan kalau dirinya adalah hantu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Miku melihat temannya mulai berjalan menjauh dari taman itu lalu menghilang diantara rumah-rumah disekitar Taman itu, mengetahui hal itu Miku ingin muncul sekali lagi dan berbicara dengan Kaito sekali lagi, tapi dia pasti sudah mengira kalau dirinya sudah pulang, jadi dia membatalkan niatnya dengan terpaksa.

Masih dengan perasaan bingungnya, Kaito berjalan kearah bangku taman untuk mengambil tasnya, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan taman itu Kaito memperhatikan sekeliling sekali lagi untuk memastikan keberadaan Miku.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang juga deh..."

Samar-samar miku bisa mendengar perkataan Kaito dari atas pohon itu dan perkataan Kaito tadi menambah rasa kecewa Miku. Dia ingin Kaito mau menunggunya sebentar lagi, tapi untuk apa Kaito menunggunya? Miku juga tidak berani untuk muncul lagi dan menahannya ditaman ini walau sebentar.

Miku hanya duduk diatas dahan pohon sambil memperhatikan Kaito yang mulai keluar taman itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Maaf Kaito, aku tidak mau kau tahu kalau aku adalah hantu..." ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Sepanjang malam itu Miku terus duduk didahan pohon yang sama. Dia memikirkan sesuatu tentang beberapa waktu lalu, saat teman Kaito mengatakan kalau Kaito 'sendirian' ditaman itu.

'Kaito tahu tidak ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Mungkin tidak, soalnya kan tadi cukup gelap.'

'eh? Tapi tadi disitu kan terang, mana tadi duduknya didekat lampu taman lagi...'

'Pasti ketahuan...'

Miku jadi sedih sendiri karena kesimpulan yang dia buat tadi, tapi dia masih ragu apa benar-benar ketahuan atau tidak.

''Aaaaahhh... Ketahuan tidak sih...!" teriak Miku dengan friustasinya.

Miku terus memikirkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau malam sudah berganti pagi, dari ujung langit timur mulai tampak sinar matahari yang semakin lama semakin terang. Tanpa pedulinya Miku masih saja berpikir.

"Kalau ketahuan gimana dong...?" tanya Miku entah pada siapa.

Selama seharian Miku terus saja duduk dibesandar pada batang pohon sambil memikirkan hal itu, walau dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasarannya yang tidak berdasar itu tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran itu kembali dan kembali lagi. Miku mencoba menghilangkannya dengan mengamati orang-orang ditaman walau itu memang sudah jadi salah satu aktivitasnya. Sambil mengamati orang-orang, Miku mengingat waktu saat dia berbicara dengan Kaito, mulai dari pembicaraan serius sampai obrolan-obrolan santai yang diselingi tawa mereka berdua, Miku mengingatnya dengan sedikit tersipu lalu dia tersenyum.

"semoga saja tidak ketahuan..." gumam Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ketahuan? Tentang apa?"

Tiba-tiba Miku mendengan suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dengan cepat Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Kaito yang sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"Selamat malam." Sapa Kaito dengan senyumnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!" setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Miku menyadari keberadaan Kaito dan merespon dengan teriakannya yang begitu besar. Dengan refleks Kaito menutup telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan Miku.

"Kau kan tidak perlu berteriak begitu Miku." Ucap kaito yang masih menutup telinganya.

'Gawat, apa dia dengar ucapanku yang sebelumnya?' tanya miku dalam hati.

"Se... sejak kapan kau disitu, Ka... kaito?" Tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Baru saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"A, apa kau mendengar perkataanku yang sebelumnya?" Miku masih sulit mengendalikan gugupnya.

"Perkataan apa?" Tanya Kaito balik.

Mendengar jawaban Kaito, Miku menjadi lega. Sepertinya Kaito tidak mendengar perkataannya yang sebelumnya. "Begitu." Ucap Miku sambil menghela napas.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini malam-malam begini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Eh, sudah malam?"Miku merespon dengan wajah bingungnya, lalu dia melirikkan matanya ke sekelilingnya. Benar saja sekarang sudah benar-benar gelap, areal sekitar taman itu sudah diterangi oleh lampu-lampu yang cukup terang, lalu taman yang awalnya ramai, sekarang sudah sangat sepi hanya ada mereka disana.

"Ha? Oh iya ya, sekarang sudah malam begini." Ucapnya setelah benar-benar menyadari kalau dia sudah melamun seharian ini.

"Kau ini, kan bahaya kalau kau duduk melamun disini sampai nggak sadar kalau sudah malam begini." Kaito melipat tangannya didadanya, mencoba menceramahi Miku.

Tapi Miku tidak mendengarnya, dia masih penasaran dengan yang tadi. Apa dia ketahuan kalau dia hantu atau tidak. Tapi melihat Kaito yang tenang-tenang saja sepertinya dia tidak ketahuan. Lama Miku terdiam sambil melihat kearah Kaito dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Kaito yang heran dengan Miku yang terus melihat kearahnya.

"Ah, Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Miku dengan wajah yang memerah karena sadar kalau dia terlalu lama melihat kearah kaito.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf yang kemarin, aku pulang begitu saja tanpa memberitahumu." Sambung Miku dengan nada sedih. Mendengarnya Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Ucapnya.

Untuk beberapa lama suasana menjadi hening, yang mereka lakukan hanya duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon besar itu sambil memandang langit yang cukup indah dan terang di musim panas saat ini. diantara mereka tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, baik Kaito maupun Miku. Tapi keadaan yang seperti ini membuat Miku cukup risih, dia ingin berbicara dengan Kaito lebih banyak. Sambil ke arah Kaito.

"Ehm, Kaito..." Miku mulai mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Mendengar Miku memanggilnya, kaito mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Miku dengan ekspresi seperti mengatakan 'apa'.

"Apa kau memang selalu pulang sekolah dijam segini?" tanya Miku memecah keheningan.

"Tidak juga, jam pulang sekolah kami sama seperti jam sekolah lainnya." Jelas kaito.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ikut suatu ekstra kulikuler?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Tidak, aku tipe siswa yang langsung pulang begitu bel berbunyi." Jawabnya dengan setengah bercanda, Miku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu datang jam segini?" tanya Miku yang masih penasaran.

"Kau bilang selalu datang jam segini, jadi aku menyesuaikannya denganmu." Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum. Mendengar perkataan kaito, lagi-lagi miku merasa wajahnya semakin panas.

'Apa aku benar-benar suka padanya ya?' tanya Miku dalam hati.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa selalu datang saat malam hari? Bukannya itu bahaya?" kali ini giliran kaito yang bertanya.

"Sebenarnya..." sebelum mengatakannya, Miku bernehti sebentar mecari alasan yang tepat.

Tiba-tiba angin yang cukup kuat berhembus disekitar mereka, menerbangkan beberapa benda ringan seperti daun. Kaito menyipitkan matanya untuk menghindari debu yang berterbangan, tapi Miku tidak beraksi apapun terhadap angin itu. Tanpa menyadarinya Miku tetap terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Kaito terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan Miku, dia melihat rambut panjang Miku yang tetap seperti biasa, tidak bergerak sedikitpun walau angin yang cukup kencang baru saja berhembus, lalu beberapa helai daun yang terbawa angin dan terbang kearah mereka, daun-daun itu terbang melewati tubuh Miku begitu saja.

"Miku... kau itu sebenarnya..." masih dengan perasaan terkejutnya, Kaito mencoba menebak sesuatu.

"Kenapa Kaito?" Miku yang masih belum menyadarinya hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

Kaito berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai dirinya saat ini. Walau tadi dia tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya tapi kaito yakin kalau penglihatannya tidak salah. Kaito ingin membuktikan kalau kenyataan yang barusan dia lihat bukanlah yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan cepat Kaito menggerakkan tangannya, hendak meraih lengan Miku. Tapi saat dia akan menyentuhnya maka saaat itu juga tangannya melewati lengan Miku, Kaito merasa kalau dia seperti sedang menggenggam udara yang ada disekitarnya.

"Kyaa!" Miku yang terkejut dengan tindakan kaito, segera menarik lengannya, berharap Kaito belum menyadarinya.

Tapi terlambat, Kaito sudah benar-benar menyadari keadaan Miku yang sebenarnya. Dengan ekspresi terkejutnya kaito memandang kearah Miku yang terlihat panik didepannya.

"Miku, jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya..."

**~~~ To be Continue...**

**Salam Hikari:**

Hai semua...

Maaf aku updatenya kelamaan lagi...

(_ _!)

Soalnya, aku lagi benar-benar sibuk dan ide juga lagi nggak ngalir. Chapter ini aja aku lagi bener-bener kehabisan ide, jadi mungkin banyak yang kurangnya...

Dan seperti biasa ceritanya masih saja pendek, nggak apa kan pendek? Yang penting (semoga) kalian nggak bosan bacanya.

Oke...

Aku mau bales review dulu...

Yuzumi Suzu'o 4/16/13 . chapter 5: ini sudah ku lanjutkan, terima kasih sudah mereview walau keypadnya lagi rusak, aku jadi terharu... n_n

Guest 4/6/13 . chapter 5: memang kulanjutkan, tapi maaf nggak bisa cepet-cepet update... terima kasih sudah mereview...

xkagaminex 4/6/13 . chapter 5: Kaito yang nggak tahu, tapi chapter ini sepertinya dia sudah tahu. Kuusahakan nggak tahunan lagi updatenya, (harus!) , untung aja miku belum terbang ke alam lain, jadi aku bisa lanjutin ini fic. XD. Terima kasih sudah mereview...

CatPhones 4/6/13 . chapter 5: terima kasih sudah mereview, tapi maaf, aku nggak bisa ngudate kilat, lagi musim panas sih... (apahubungannya?)

Sekian dariku, semga kalian terhibur membaca fic ini...

Dan akhir kata, jika ada kesalahan, typo, kritik, saran, pendapat, atau perbaikan lainnya silakan sampaikan lewat review...

P.s: ada referensi untuk gambar fanfic ini nggak? Aku sudah nyari tapi nggak ada yang sesuai...

^ciri aurthor yang gampang menyerah.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyaa!" dengan cepat Miku menarik tangannya, dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Sambil menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar dia memandang kearah Kaito.

Tetapi, kaito memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan terlihat sedikit rasa takut di mata Kaito, begitu menyadari cara kaito memandangnya, miku menundukkan kepalanya, menggenggam erat tangannya, dia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

Hal yang Miku paling tidak ingin Kaito mengetahuinya.

Sekarang sudah diketahui Kaito.

"Miku, jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya..."

Mendengar Kaito ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Miku semakin gemetar, air matanya mulai turun dari sudut matanya.

Dengan suara yang terbata, Miku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi apa yang ingin dia katakan selalu tertahan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf..."

"Maafkan..."

Hanya kiata itulah yang dapat diucapkannya untuk saat ini, walau Miku berpikir kata itu tidaklah berguna sekarang. Miku menatap Kaito dengan pandangan yang benar-benar sedih.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tu..."

Tiba-tiba sekali lagi, angin kencang berhembus kearah mereka, debu dan kotoran kecil bertebangan disekitar mereka, lagi-lagi kaito harus menyipitkan matanya untuk menghindari debu-debu itu. Dan tentu saja berhasil menghalangi pandangan Kaito pada sekitarnya.

Setelah angin itu melewatinya, barulah dia bisa membuka matanya. Tetapi saat mebuka matanya dia terkejut karena sesuatu. seseorang yang tadi baru saja ada di hadapannya, Miku, menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kaito menggerakkan kepalanya keseluruh sisi taman itu, mencoba mencari Miku. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkan apa pun, taman yang sudah sangat sepi itu, terasa benar-benar sepi, hanya ada dia disana. Menyadari Miku sudah tidak ada lagi disana, Kaito menghela napas dengan beratnya.

"Miku..."

**If Ghost Fall In Love**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Yamaha**

**Warning : Gaje, Alur Maju-Mundur, Juga Alur Gak Jelas.**

**If You Don't Like, Please Don't Read**

Keesokan harinya.

TENG, TENG, TENG!

Bunyi bel sekolah berdentang 3 kali, murid-murid satu persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka hanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka dari penatnya pelajaran selama beberapa jam tadi sebelum mereka memulainya lagi. Kegiatan mereka berbeda-beda tentunya, beberapa ada yang menuju kantin sekolah dan beberapa lagi hanya duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka baik di kelas ataupun diluar kelas seperti halaman dan sebagainya. Tapi sepertinya hanya ada satu orang yang tidak berminat dengan kegiatan-kegiatan diatas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito.

Kaito yang biasanya langsung menuju kantin di jam istirahat, hari ini dia hanya duduk diam dibangkunya, dia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kananya yang memegang pena hanya digerakkannya secara asal di buku tulisnya. Matanya menatap kertas diatas meja dengan ekspresi serius memikirkan sesuatu.

Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin, walau sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk sekarang ini, tapi kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Tangannya yang akan menggenggam tangan Miku hanya menembus tangan gadis itu begitu saja, seolah tidak ada apapun disana, seperti hanya ada udara.

Padahal jelas kalau Miku ada dihadapannya saat itu. Dengan jelas Kaito bisa melihat wujudnya dan mendengar suaranya. Apa dia benar-benar nyata? Apa dia bukanlah sesuatu yang harus berada disini? Apa dia benar-benar bukan manusia?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang sedang memenuhi pikiran Kaito, beberapa kali dia mencoba memikirkannya, menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kalau Miku bukanlah manusia tapi kenapa dia bisa melihat dan mendegarnya dengan begitu jela, dan kalau Miku benar-benar manusia, kenapa dia tidak bisa menggenggam tangannya dan menyentuhnya. Jadi yang mana yang benar...

"Haaahhhh..."

Kaito mengehela napas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya itu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sekolahnya. Len yang baru mems=asuki kelas, meliha ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kaito, dia yang biasanya tidak tahan dikelas lama-lama, sekarang duduk diam sambil seperti memkirkan sesuatu. Len berjalan dengan pelan kearah kaito mencoba untuk mengejutkannya.

"Hoi Kaito!" tegurnya dengan tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak Kaito dengan cukup keras. Orang yang dipanggil hanya terkejut sesaat lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah seseorang yang menegurnya tiba-tiba itu.

"Oh Len, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tumben kau diam dikelas saat jam istirahat begini. Ada apa?" Len menarik kursi yang ada di depan bangku kaito lalu duduk disana.

Kaito terdiam beberapa saat, dia mengingat hari sebelumnya saat dia bertemu Miku, Len yang kebetulan lewat didekat taman itu lalu menyapanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Miku, lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu.

'_Sedang apa kau di taman ini sendirian?'_

Pertannyaan Len itu karena tempat disekitar taman itu gelap atau dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat gadis yang ada didekatnya waktu itu.

"Len, apa waktu itu kau tidak lihat orang lain selain aku ditaman itu?" tanya kaito dengan nada serius.

Len menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. "waktu itu kapan?"

"sekitar 2 hari lalu." jawab Kaito singkat, Len tampak berpikir sebentar, dia menempelkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya didagu, berpose seperti detektif kebanyakan.

"Hmmm... waktu itu ya?" gumamnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaaan.

"Aku tidak lihat siapapun disana kecuali kau." Jawab Len setelah mengingatnya.

"benar-benar tidak ada siapapun? Kan waktu itu ada seorang disana tepat disebelahku." tanya Kaito lagi.

"Hah? Nggak ada kok." Sanngah Len yang semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Kaito.

"Apa bukan karena disekitar sana gelap, jadi kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Yang benar saja, kau duduk di bangku panjang tepat dibawah lampu taman yang seterang itu, tidak mungkin kalau ada seseorang disana tetapi tidak terlihat olehku." Jelas Len dengan sedikit kesal.

Mendengar penjelasan Len, kaito semakin yakin dengan kejadian kemarin. Kalau Miku memang bukan manusia. Kaito terdiam sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya, suasana hening menghampiri kelas itu yang memang sudah sepi dari tadi.

" Hoi Kaito!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara suara seseorang menegurnya yang dibarengi dengan tepukan keras di pundaknya. Kali ini seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang softpink yang menegurnya. Kaito menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Bisakah kalian menegur orang tanpa memukulnya?" sindir kaito.

"Hahaha... Habis kau melamun dari tadi sih." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak bareng temanmu Luka?" tanya Len.

"aahh... Gumi lagi bareng pacarnya, aku tidak mau menggangunya dan yang lainnya lagi sibuk diklub masing-masing." Jawabnya.

"Klubmu sendiri bagaimana? Kan kau ketuanya?"

"Lagi nggak ada berita penting, jadi kuliburkan untuk sekarang." Jawabnya dengan nada malas. "Atau kalian mau jadi bahan berita?" tanyanya dengan setengah bercanda.

"Tidak terima kasih." Tolak Len dengan cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian berduaan dikelas? Tumben nggak istirahat di kantin?" Luka menarik kursi yang tidak jauh dari dari sana lalu meletakkannya di disamping meja Kaito.

"Yang tumben diam dikelas itu Kaito." Jawab Len.

"Hah? Tumben sekali...! Apa bakal ada badai yang datang?" dengan nada yang terdengar heboh, Luka menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kaito.

"Kalian ini, apa segitu anehnya kalau aku diam dikelas selama istirahat?" ucap Kaito dengan nada sedikit kesal, Luka dan Len hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya.

Setelah itu mereka sibuk mengobrol selama beberapa saat, tapi hanya Luka dan Len. sedangkan Kaito hanya diam memperhatikan mereka berdua, tanpa mendengarkan percakapan mereka, dia masih kepikiran soal kemarin malam.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kalian tanpa sengaja mengetahui rahasia yang benar-benar membuatmu terkejut?" tanya kaito tiba-tiba disela obrolan kedua temannya itu, Luka dan Len sama-sama menoleh kearah Kaito dengan tatapan heran.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Len.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Kaito mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya sambil tersenyum kaku, sepertinya dia berpikir kalau lebih baik hal itu tidak diketahui yang lain.

Luka yang memang rasa penasarannya gampang dipancing mulai tertarik dengan perkataan kaito tadi.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu diam daritadi? Memangnya rahasia apa yang kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada selidik.

"bukan hal penting." Kata Kaito mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan Luka.

"Apa rahasia itu membuatmu cemas? Mebuatmu takut atau menjadi tidak suka terhadap sesuatu?" tanya Luka dengan nada cepatnya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Kaito tadi.

"Hei, Hei, tidak boleh bertanya begitu Luka..." Len mencoba menghentikan pertanyaan Luka yang diduganya bakal terus berlangsung selama beberapa jam.

"Apa? Biar saja...!" Balas Luka dengan nada kesal karena perkataan Len tadi.

Kaito terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luka tadi yang bisa dibilang tepat untuknya saat ini.

Cemas, takut atau tidak suka, apa benar hal itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang? Kalau kejadian kemarin membuatnya takut atau tidak suka, seharusnya sekarang dia mencoba melupakannya, tapi sebaliknya dia malah berusaha untuk mengingat dan memikirkannya, lalu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang? Walau Kaito mulai tahu yang sebenarnya tapi entah kenapa dia merasa itu bukanlah masalah untuknya, dia tidak mereasa kalau dia jadi menbenci Miku. Lalu kenapa dari tadi hal itu terus mengganggu pikirannya? Apa mungkin...

"...to..."

"Hoi Kaito, dengar tidak!?"

"Hah!?"

Berkat pannggilan temannya itu Kaito akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya yang cukup panjang.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai, berhentilah melamun terus." Luka memukul- mukul meja Kaito dengan kesalnya karena pertanyaanya yang tadi tidak dijawab kaito.

"Oterima kasih luka, berkat pertanyaanmu yang panjang itu aku jadi menyadari sesuatu.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" kali ini giliran Luka yang bingung karena perkataan kaito.

Kaito tidak mejawab pertanyaan Luka, yang dilakukannya hanya membereskan bukunya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Saat ini juga rasanya dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Miku.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Len begitu melihat kaito membereskan bukunya dengan cepat.

"Jam berikutnya aku bolos ya." Ucap Kaito, dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mulai bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Len dan Luka hanhya terdiam melihat sikap kaito yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semangat lagi, lama mereka menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka yang baru saja dilewati oleh Kaito.

"Ah aku lupa kalau sekarang pintu gerbang sekolah lagi dijaga oleh si sensei dari neraka itu." Ucap Luka datar.

"Ooohh..." Len menanggapinya tidak kalah datarnya.

Mereka sudah bisa menebak kalau Kaito pasti akan ketahuan oleh sensei itu, lalu dia akan dipaksa mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan seusai sekolah di ruang konseling tentunya. Dan tentu saja tebakan mereka benar.

Kaito berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri jalan yang sudah mulai sepi, langit yang tadinya terang sekarang sudah menjadi begitu gelap. Gara-gara tadi dia berniat bolos lalu ketahuan oleh sensei yang paling ditakuti, dia terpaksa harus mendengarkan ceramah sang sensei selama hampir 3 jam lebih. Padahal sekarang ini dia ingin cepat pulang dan segera menuju taman untuk bertemu dengan Miku.

Dia terus menyusuri jalan-jalan yang biasa dia lalui dengan cepat, gerbang taman yang tidak terlalu besar mulai terlihat disalah satu sisi jalan. sampai tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di taman itu dia mempercepat langkahnya, lalu berjalan memasuki taman itu dan segera menuju tempat dia biasa bertemu Miku. Kaito menolehkan kepalanya keseluruh sisi taman, mengamati sudut-sudut taman yang gelap, tapi seseorang yang dicarinya tidak terlihat disana.

"Miku!"

"Miku, dimana kau?"

"Keluarlah...!"

Beberapa kali Kaito berteriak memanggil Miku dengan masih mencarinya disekitar taman itu.

Walau Kaito berteriak dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, Miku masih bisa mendengarnya. Miku duduk diatas pohon besar sambil memperhatikan kaito yang mencarinya ditaman itu dengan wajah sedih dan bingung.

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih datang Kaito?' tanya Miku didalam hatinya.

Miku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, dia ingin turun dan berbicara dengan Kaito seperti biasa. Tapi dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi Kaito, mata Kaito yang seperti kemarin untuk kedua kalinya.

Miku masih duduk diam di atas dahan pohon yang sama, ekspresi wajahnya semakin terlihat sedih, bahkan sekarang dia berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya dengan cukup sulit, da mencengkram erat dahan pohon itu.

'Apa...? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...?'

**~~~To Be Continue...**

Hikari's note:

Apa kabar semua...?

walau rada nggak sempet dan rada lama, akhirnya aku bisa update ini fic...

sebenarnya nulis chapter ini aku cukup santai dan cepat, tapi sempat berhenti ditengah-tengah, pas waktu kaito ngobrol sama temannya itu, aku bingung mau nulis gimana tentang cara Kaito nemu jawabannya dengan dibantu temannya tanapa temannya tahu tentang Miku, jadinya begitu... rada maksa memang...

hehehe...

aku juga nggak nyangka kalo pembukaan ceritanya bakal jadi sepanjang itu, jadinya judulnya kayak ditaroh ditengah cerita, maaf bagi yang ngerasa keganggu atau ngerasa bingung dengan cerita yang tahu-tahu jadi begini... (_ _)

oh ya, aku nambahin satu teman Kaito, habis nggak enak kalo Kaito ngobrol berdua aja dengan Len dikelas, nanti jadi ganti genre... XD

#Ditendangkejurang...

Oke...

Mau bales review dulu...

Dari **Clover 4 Leaves : **hahaha... iya sengaja kuputus disitu, biar membuat reader tambah penasaran, hoho... (#ditendang2kali). iI, Ini sudah aku update... ampun, jangan bawa-bawa itu reader sama (TT_TT), nggak bakal sampe bulan desember kok updatenya, ya...? taroh bendanya ya...?

#balesan review yang gaje ya?

Terima kasih sudah mereview dan memberi semangat padaku yang lagi buntu ide ini... tenang aja, kata-katanya nggak kasar kok, malah nambah semangat nulis fic ini...

Dary **Yuzumi Suzu'o : **(*author: gangnamstyle sambil Harelemshake (?)) terima kasih reviewnya dan juga semangatnya...

Sudah semua dibaleskan? Maaf kalo ada yang terlewat, kalo ada mohon maaf, itu buka unsur kesengajaan, dan harap maklum karena author satu ini sangat pelupa...

Nah segitu dulu ya...

Dan seperti biasa, kalau ada typo, saran, kritik, perbaikan, pembangunan(?), pendapat atau apapun itu, silakan sampaikan lewat review...

Review darii para reader sama akan selalu menambah semangatku dalam menulis fanfic ini...

Sampai jumpa...


End file.
